Featherly News
by 4 a.m. and me aren't friends
Summary: I have captured Fang. Randomness between me and Fang... and other people if they become involved. Mostly our daily lives. Don't know what the title has to do with anything. Rated T because I'm too lazy to figure out what it would actually be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is going to be different than everything I've done so far. This is going to be randomness. If you don't like randomness...you clearly are not worthy.**

Me: I'm bored…What to do today… Homework is an option I guess… I know… I'll abduct Fang from James Patterson for a while (Sets off to find Fang and James Patterson to some amazingly awesome theme music)

1 hour later

Me: (laughing evilly) I have Fang and James Patterson said I could keep him for a while.

Fang: Hello? Right here?

Me: Oh yeah. Hi, Fang.

Fang: Hello, where am I?

Me: My house.

Fang: And that would be?

Me: In that one town that's known for that one thing. It's in that one state…You know… Right?

Fang: You aren't going to give me a straight answer are you.

Me: Nope.

Fang:…

Me: Yeah… Whatcha wanna do?

Fang: Go back to the Flock.

Me: Not an option.

Fang: Damn.

Me: BAD LANGUAGE!

Fang: (holding his ears) Why on earth did you have to yell?

Me: You cursed. Wanna help me with my homework?

Fang: Not really.

Me: Well then you can sit there bored. (Reaches over grabs homework and turns on music.)

Fang: What song is this?

Me: Why don't you go look?

Fang: Your closer.

Me: Touché. It's "Meant to Live" by Switchfoot.

Fang: Cool.

Me: (Looking at the next question in the Geometry textbook saying in a sing-song voice) This is so stupid when will I ever need to know how to do this. This isn't possible.

Fang: Just because its hard doesn't mean it's impossible.

Me: No this one really is. See.

Fang: (Looking at the question, pretending to understand it) Ahhh, I see.

Me: You don't understand this do you.

Fang: Nope, not at all. What are you listening to know?

Me: "Where Did You Go?" by Valencia.

Fang: What's that on your computer?

Me: The background?

Fang: No, what's open on the Internet?

Me: Oh, that. That's Pandora Radio. It's free internet radio.

Fang: How does it work?

Me: What's your favorite artist?

Fang: What?

Me: What's is your favorite music artist? I'm going to make you your own channel on my user.

Fang: Ummmm. What's playing now?

Me: Linkin Park.

Fang: Put them down.

Me: Linkin Park it is. See now they are making a station that will fit your taste of music…Now it plays one that fits their style.

Fang: I already like this station.

Me: I'll rename it for you…There now it is Fang's station. (goes back to working on my Geometry homework)

Fang: How do I make it start over from the beginning?

Me: Can't. Apparently it's against the rules. ( worked on homework some more)

Fang: I don't like this song. Can I change it?

Me: Yeah, but give it a chance because you only can skip 6 songs per hour.

Fang: Seriously?

Me: Seriously.

Fang: Never mind I like this song now.

Me: Thought you would. (Worked on Geometry homework for real) Finished! Now on to Spanish. (Ends Flashback)

Me: And that is how I abducted Fang and got him to stay.

Fang: That was like weeks ago.

Me: Yep…Stupid finals.

Fang: She has been cursing out finals for a while.

Me: They are EVIL!

Fang: Then why don't you study for them?

Me: 'Cause… I don't know… I don't know how to really study.

Fang: You don't know how to study.

Me: Nope, never really had to.

Fang: Geez, I bet people reading this are very jealous of you.

Me: I'm sure they are, Fangdalious.

Fangdalious: Fangdalious? Really?

Me: Yepper, pepper.

Fangdalious: Change my name thingy back.

Me: Okie dokie artichokie

Fang, Knight of NI: Thank you.

Me: Your welcome.

Fang, Knight of NI: What do you want to talk about.

Me: Not entirely sure.

Fang, Knight of NI: Well...this chapter is probably really long.

Me: I know how will I ever live up to this standard to which I have set myself.

Fang, Knight of NI: That is your problem. (pulls out ghost story book)

Me: Hey, that is my book.

Fang, Knight of NI: That is your problem.

Me: You can read it if you want. Just to warn you, however, reading it after dark probably isn't the best idea.

Fang, Knight of NI:Yeah, like your warning to avoid your brother's friend.

Me: They are EVIL!

Fang, Knight of NI: You said the same thing about exams.

Me: Because they are EVIL!

Fang, Knight of NI: Okay... We are going to end this before you do something you'll regret.

* * *

**A/N: So that was really how things usually go.**

**Fang: You really let that be my name thingy for that long.**

**Me: Yep...(to readers) If you have a topic that you would like me and Fang to talk about, leave a review. If you have a comment, leave a review. If you hated it, leave a review. **

**Fang: Basically, she wants you to review.**

**Me: EXACTLY!**

**Fang: What did I say about yelling?**

**Me: Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm pissed. I don't care that this has nothing to do with Maximum Ride, but if some people are going to bag on me, then go freaking bag on everyone else's to. Same with this being in script format. It's actually a conversation, but I was being to lazy to do it in conversation format. So shut up. THIS CHAPTER WILL NO PROCEED IN CONVERSATION FORMAT! I warned you before that this was going to be randomness.**

**Fang: Whoops I mean... "Some people, not naming names, have really pissed her off," Fang said.**

**"Darn, right they have," I tell him.**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah! We got home at ten today!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Yes, we did, after you took a nine page exam and gave presents to everyone," Fang says.

"It was eleven pages and only to my friends."

"Your dad is really nice to pick us up after the exam and taking us home instead of making us wait for the bus."

"Yes, yes he was. He made Alex catch the evil bus though."

"That bus smells like vomit left in the sun in July for a week."

"You are very descriptive."

"It does!"

"Okay changing topics. Fang had a nightmare last night," I taunt.

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did. You kept tossing and turning and mumbled something about Death."

"mmglajlglajf," Fang mumbles.

"What was that?"

"mmglajsdajf," Fang says mumbling more.

"Still can't here you."

"I said you were right! Okay?"

"What was I right about?"

"You're really going to make me say it aren't you?"

"Yep."

"You were right about reading ghost story books after dark."

"Thank you. I actually learned that fact the hard way. I was really into this book series a few years back and all the books had a warning on the back."

"What was the warning?"

"DO NOT READ AFTER DARK ESPECIALLY PAGE and then it would have a page number and it was usually part of the book that happened at night."

"Let me guess you read it after dark."

"Well not at first. I read the page in the middle of the afternoon and didn't think it was too scary. Then I was up to that part at night and it was so creepy. I kept looking over my shoulder."

"Wow. You don't have a lot of common sense."

"Not when it comes to books."

"Wow. Ummm._ are you listening to what they say don't go that way remember remember december-_"

"Are you singing?"

"What? No. Psh."

"The great Fang sings Demi Lovato."

"Well, you do have it blaring."

"Blaring in celebration of the end of the semester."

"You really hate school? Sheesh, for someone who gets good grades you would think that you like it more."

"Yes, I hold a strong dislike for school. That is true. But just because I do well doesn't mean I have to like it, example being computers."

"The lady who teaches that is slightly insane."

"Slightly? Try totally. That is why I am constantly playing solitaire."

"Enough school. What are we doing during this long break?"

"We shall be chilling here and going to my aunt's house for Christmas."

"Coolio."

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Really."

"Totally."

"..."

"MNMNMNMM."

"What?"

"MNMNMNMM. MNMNMNM."

"What?"

"MNMNMNMM. MNMNMNM. MMNNMNMMNMNMN."

"You are so wierd."

"What was your first clue?"

* * *

**A/N: I have actually had this chapter (if you could call it that) written for a while but have been too lazy to post it.**

**Fang: Really? You lazy? Never?**

**Me: Sarcasm duely noted. I just want to say thank you to EmpressOfSarcasm for adding this to her favorite stories list. You made my day when I was full of anger. Oh and just so you peoples know, the language made purely of MNMNMs and the sort is a language me and my friend Irvine made one day at lunch because I couldn't say m&m's.**

**Fang: Her friends are really wierd.**

**Me: I think we can all tell. They hang out with me don't they. Happy New Year and Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am an awful person. I haven't updated this in a while... Or my Bible journal thingy...**

**Fang: Yes, yes, you are.**

**Me: You are so mean, Fang. What have I ever done to you?**

**Fang: Let's form a list, shall we? You have kidnapped me, forced me to live at your house, go to school with you, ride the bus home with you, watch your brother and his friend, made me run around with your friends yesterday, do I need to go on?**

**Me: Okay, okay, I realize that I am not the nicest person to you, but you still shouldn't be mean to me.**

**Fang: Just thank the reviewer. (covers head with hands)**

**Me: Oh yeah. Thank you to silverleaf2150 for reviewing.**

**Fang: We realize that this isn't completely normal. But Rae is quite strange.**

**Me: Yeah... Loved the taco at the end though.**

**Fang: Just start the... I don't even know what to call it...**

Me: Sooooooooo booooooreeeed...

Fang: Why are all these old ladies over your house?

Me: They are scrapbooking and that is my aunt, her friend, and my grandma. That girl over there is my cousin and the old guy watching the football game is my grandpa.

Fang: Does it get more exciting than this?

Me: Not really...

Fang: W. O. W.

Me: Why are you talking about World of Warcraft?

Fang: What?

Me: Nevermind...

Fang:...

Me:...

Fang:...

Me:...

Mom: Rachel, can you get those forms Mr. W sent home?

Me: Sure, whatever. Keep Fang away from the computer though will you.

Mom: Sure. Linda, what lettering do you want for this page?

Mimi: Whichever. As long as it looks nice

Beverly: One and a half or smaller. Probably smaller if you want it to fit there.

Mimi: One?

Beverly: Okay.

Fang: When do we eat again?

Beverly, Mimi, and Julie: You're hungry already?

Fang: Uh, yeah.

Mom: It's okay. He's a foreign exchange student from Rae's school. He has a very high metabolism. We aren't going to be eating for a while now, Fang. But if you are hungry, you can get something from the fridge to eat.

Fang: Sounds good. (to me) Foreign exchange student?

Me: She came up with that reason herself to explain why you are here to guests. She doesn't like them to think that I am a mean person.

Fang: Because you are so innocent.

Me: Yep. Here are those forms you wanted, Mom.

Mom: Thank you, dear.

Me: Fang, why don't I interview you to? Maybe I will get extra credit.

Fang: Sure...

Me: Okay, what is the furthest you have been from home?

Fang: Antartica.

Me: Why?

Fang: You know why.

Me: Righto. When did members of your family first move to Florida and why?

Fang: We didn't move here. I was kidnapped. By you.

Me: Yeah, I did. You aren't going to be able to answer the next question... If you could take a trip anywhere, where would it be and why?

Fang: ... I would go to... I don't know...

Me: Make something up.

Fang: Fine, I would go to Timbuktu because it has a cool name.

Me: Sure, if you could live in another place or time, where would it be and why?

Fang: I would live in the future where mutants are openly accepted by all.

Me: Okay, sure, whatever you want. If you had to research any journey for an assignment, what journey would you pick?

Fang: You mean, which one would I want to help you do?

Me: No, I mean, you are actually interested in a journey. Which one is it?

Fang: Climbing Mount Everest.

Me: Interesting... I'm bored.

Fang: (facepalm)

Me: You just killed two brain cells.

Fang: (Headtable)

Me: Two more dead.

Mom: Fang, could you please refrain from doing that. You are shaking the table.

* * *

Fang: Sorry, ma'am.

* * *

**A/N: You are really nice to my mom.**

**Fang: She feeds me. I'm not going to be rude to her.**

**Me: Why can't you be nice to me like that?**

**Fang: Because you kidnapped me, have forced me to live in your house,-**

**Me: Okay, okay, I get it. I'm not nice to you, geez.**

**Fang: Hehehe.**

**Me: What did you do?**

**Fang: (False innocent voice) Nothing. **

**Me: What did you do?**

**Fang: Nothing.**

**Me: Let me see.**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: (pushes him out of the way of phone) FANG! IS THAT TO WHO I THINK IT IS?**

**Fang: Gotta go. (runs scaredly from room)**

**Me: FANG! YOU ARE SO DEAD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fang: Rae is sick today.**

**Rae: ACHOOO!**

**Fang: We (as in me and her family) are trying to keep her sicky germs from contaminating the entire house.**

**Rae: (in congested, nasily voice) At least, I got to skip school and not run the mile.**

**Fang: Yeah. That is why this is the middle of the day. Anyways, we should do the thank you section now.**

**Rae: I guess... You start.**

**Fang: Fine. Thank you to The Illusionist's Wings04 for adding this...thing... your story alerts.**

**Rae: (still congested) Thank you to PurpleSkys for reviewing. We will get to what Fang did later on. (glares at Fang)**

**Fang: I just speak the truth.**

**Rae: He is polite to my mom because she feeds him and takes care of him. I don't know why he talks so much... I guess me and my friends are rubbing off on him. I'm not sure why you talk so much but you know what I'm not going to question it because I think you and I would get along great. Thank you for being so nice in your comment it made my sick day better.**

**Fang: Wow, almost two lines of typing.**

**Rae: Achooo!**

Rae: Fang, I can't believe you did that!

Fang: Did what?

Rae: Sent that text message!

Fang: Which text message?

Rae: You know which one!

Fang: Oooooh... That one... I have no regrets because I speak the truth.

Rae: No, you don't. You sent that message to him pretending to be me.

Fang: But it was the truth.

Rae: That's it your losing your computer privilages.

Fang: No, you're still sick and your parents don't want you contaminating everything with you sick germs.

Rae: ACHOO! Fine, no phone privilages.

Fang: Who are you? My mother?

Rae: No, your worst nightmare.

Fang: You don't scare me.

Rae: Fang, could you come over here and hand me a tissue?

Fang: You can reach them, can't you?

Rae: Not really.

Fang: Fine, here.

Rae: Thanks. ACHOO! (completely misses tissue and sneeze hits Fang)

Fang: EWWWW! GROSS! YOU GOT YOUR SICK GERMS ALL OVER ME!

Rae: Wow, you are such a girl.

Fang: I AM NOT A GIRL! YOU GOT SICK GERMS ON ME!

Rae: Wow.

Fang: (wiping himself off with clean tissues) Ewww. Ewww. Eww. Ewww. Ewww. Ewww. Ewwww. Ewww. Ewww. Ewww. Ewww.

Rae: Wow. Cough, cough.

Fang: Stay away from me, you unsanitary creature.

Rae: Hehehe.

Fang: ...

Rae: Fang.

Fang:...

Rae: Fa-ang.

Fang:...

Rae: Fang, Fang, Fe Fi Fo Fang, Fa-ang.

Fang:...

Rae: I'm bored.

Fang: Good.

Rae: Oh good. I'm glad you haven't gone into a state of depression.

Fang:...

Rae: Ugh.

Fang: I don't know what PurpleSkys was talking about me talking a lot.

Rae: She probably means you are turning OOC.

Fang: What's OOC?

Rae: Out Of Character.

Fang: I am not. I'm just not as anti-social as I used to be. That makes me a round character.

Rae: Round?

Fang: You know, not the same way all the time? I swear you learned this in English class.

Rae: You are using school on me now! On my sick day!

Fang: Guess I am.

Rae: Fine then I'll use school on you. Fang, quiero un refresco porque guardo la cama. Yo estoy enfermo.

Fang: Huh?

Rae: It's wierd I'm retaining Spanish even though I have it at like eight in the morning usually.

Fang: That doesn't tell me what it means.

Rae: It means "I want a drink because I am stuck in bed. I am sick."

Fang: I'll get you a drink.

Rae: Yayy!

Fang: Later.

Rae: Ugh. I'll go get one myself. (leaves room to get a drink)

Fang: We seem to have gotten away from the topic of what I did to make Rae so mad. Well, you see when she felt better the other day, she went to school and found out that she had a new boy in her class, beside me anyways. Well, she thinks the new boy is cute and really likes him. She got his phone number from her friend so they could text each other and stuff. I found out she had it on her phone and texted him that she thought he was cute and told him that they should hang out sometime *wink, wink* as her. That is what has her pissed off so much.

Rae: (walks back in room with can of soda) Hey, Fang. Want some before I contaminate it?

Fang: Uhhh. Yeah ( holds out hand to take soda)

Rae: (cracks open soda and takes a sip) Too late.

Fang: Meanie.

Rae: That's what you get for not getting me a soda. Whatcha doin'?

Fang: Nothin'.

Rae: (peeks at computer) You told, didn't you?

Fang: Yep.

Rae: (Facepalm) Why, why did I put you in charge of typing today?

Fang: Don't know. Now go to bed.

Rae: No.

Fang: Rae... Go to bed...

Rae: Fine, but only because I want to not because you are making me.

Fang: Sure, sure.

* * *

**A/N: Fang: I think you got me sick with your snot.**

** Rae: Doubt it.**

** Fang: No really. ACHOO!**

** Rae: Hey, I did.**

** Fang: Great...**

** Rae: (evil laughter) I could use my powers to take over the world.**

** Fang: Great...**

** Rae: I could do that, or I could use my powers for the good of mankind.**

** Fang: How so?**

** Rae: I will only sneeze on people who annoy me.**

** Fang: What about me?**

** Rae: You were an accident.**

** Fang: I feel loved.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So yeah, home sick again today and beyond bored again... Funny how these things happen...**

**Fang: She got me sick yesterday. ACHOO!**

**Me: Yeah, and I'm on the road to recovery. I have a killer cough today.**

**Fang: You could have gone to school today.**

**Me: I was offered a choice. Go to school or stay home and watch T.V., use the computer, sit in bed, read, listen to music, and the like. Which would you pick?**

**Fang: Probably stay home.**

**Me: Exactly. I'm going to thank peoples now. Well, only one people.**

**Fang: Whatever. ACHOO!**

**Me: Thank you to silver-wing-sky for reviewing. You made my day...and Fang's too.**

**Fang: Don't you love how I'm an after thought.**

**Me: Shut up...**

Me: You know what's weird.

Fang: What, Rae, what's weird?

Me: My backspace key is squeaky.

Fang: What?

Me: The backspace key on the keyboard is squeaky. Did you break it?

Fang: No.

Me: Are you sure?

Fang: Yes, I'm sure I didn't break it.

Me: Good.

Fang:...

Me:...

Fang:...

Me:...

Fang:...

Me:...

Fang:...

Me: FANG, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!

Fang: I wasn't. Why were you yelling?

Me: You were turning invisible.

Fnick: Yeah, I do that.

Me: Oh, yeah.

Fnick:...

Me:...

Fnick:...

Me:...

Fnick:...

Me:...

Fnick:...

Me: I'm bored... I could call- no, they're in school. I could email- no, she's working.

Fnick: See staying home sick isn't nearly as much fun as you thought. ACHOO!

Me: It's better than going to school.

Fnick: Touche...

Me:...

Fangalicious:...

Me:...

Fangalicious: We could answer questions that are in the reviews.

Me: There are none. It's mostly flames and people threatening to report us, with the occasional nice message to brighten our days.

Fangalicious: Oh, yeah...

Me: Let's go on and answer the question of the day!

Fangalicious: Why?

Me: BECAUSE I'M BORED!

Fangalicious: Okay...(quietly under breath) weirdo.

Me: I HEARD THAT!

Fangalicious: Damn.

Me: Okay, the question of the day on is, "Can there be thunder and lightning with a snowstorm?"

Fangalicious: I'm going to go with no.

Me: I think there could very well be. Let's see. Hey that rhymed.

Fangalicious: Just get the answer.

Me: Okie dokie artichokie! The answer is...IT CAN OCCUR IN A SNOWSTORM! I WAS RIGHT!

Fangalicious: BUT it's very rare.

Me: But it can still happen...

Fang:...

Me:...

Fang:...

Me:...

Fang:...

Me:...Fang, how is a raven like a writing desk?

Fang: I have no idea.

Me: To the Internet!

Fang: Yayy! (with false enthusiasm)

Me: Ooooh, I get it!

Fang: What?

Me: How a raven is like a writing desk.

Fang:...Okay, I'll bite how is a raven like a writing desk?

Me: Mr. Poe wrote on both! (dun dun csh (you know the drum sound that happens when someone tells a joke))

Fang: Oka-ay.

Me: You don't get it, do you?

Fang: Not in the slightest.

Me: Edgar Allen Poe wrote a poem about a raven and he wrote on writing desks. About can also be on.

Fang: Ooh now I get it.

Me: Took you long enough...I'm bored...

Fang: You are always bored.

Me: Touche.

* * *

**A/N: And that is me and Fang(Fnick/Fangalicious)'s sick day from school. Well like an hour.**

** Fang: I can't believe you kept changing my name label.**

** Me: Well, I was going to change it to something other name too but I couldn't find a nickname maker thing that would put your name in something and wasn't perverted. **

** Fang: Wow.**

** Me: I can only be so creative outside of school.**

** Fang: Sure. You were just trying to take the lazy way.**

** Me: Yep. Now, hopefully sometime today, if I don't get bored, for those of you that care, which none of you probably do, I will be updating my bible-doctrine journal...maybe...**

** Fang: That depends on how fast she wants to do it.**

** Me: Yep...I have an urge to quote Monty Python...**

** Fang: Oh no.**

** Me: _We are the knights who say NI. You must find us...A SHRUBBERY!_**

**Fang: Let's end this before you embaress yourself.**

** Me:_ Its got big teeth. It can leap. LOOK AT THE BONES!_**

**Fang:_ Behind the bunny?_ Oh, no, she's got me doing it too. Bye, everyone!**

** Me_: IT IS THE BUNNY!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY! I'm back!**

**Fang: And me too. Unfortunately.**

**Me: Be nice. Soooooooo anywaysssssss.**

**Fang: Thank the person.**

**Me: OH YEAH! Thank you to Asha Childly for reviewing...TWICE!**

**Fang: And adding this story to your favorites.**

**Me: And the little story alert thingy! It made my day and made me laugh.**

**Fang: Rae quote LOLed unquote at your reviews.**

**Me: Teehee. Yeah.**

**

* * *

**Me: I can't believe the headphone broke!

Fang: I can.

Me: And I can't even fix it!

Fang: Well, you threw it at the bus window, smacked it a couple times, gave it to Rolando who caressed it and then threw it at the window, and you flicked it. I'm surprised it hasn't fallen apart.

Me: It was broken when I did all that stuff to it. (just to specify no noise comes out of said head phone)

Fang: Right...

Me: WAIT! They don't know who Rolando is.

Fang: Oh yeah...

Me: FLASHBACK TIME!

Fang: Stop yelling!

Me: Sorry.

* * *

_Flashback to bus ride home_

Rae: Hi, Mr. Bradely (_crazy bus driver who tends to forget I'm on the bus)_.

Mr. Bradely: Hello, Rae. Fang.

Fang: Hello, sir.

Rae: (looking around empty bus) Where is everyone?

Mr. Bradely: They dropped off their stuff and went their own way.

Rae: Ah.

Fang: ...

Rae: ...

Mr. Bradely: ... So, what do those kids do back there?

Rae: I don't know.

Mr. Bradely: How do you not know you sit in the back all the time.

Rae: I tend to ignore them.

Brant and Christopher: Hello, Mr. Bradely.

Mr. Bradely: Hello.

Chris: Brant, move I want to sit in the middle. Wait I should sit on the outside since you're too LAZY to move for me.

Brant: Yeah.

_Fast Forward ten minutes._

Rae: Demour, my headphones broken.

Demour: What?

Rae: No noise is coming out of it. Listen. (puts headphone in her ear)

Demour: (listening carefully) Yeah no noise at all.

Rolando (annoying sixth grader who you should never trust with anything): I can fix it. (takes headphone and caresses it softly then throws it at wall) Here is still broken?

Rae: Yes it is.

Chris: Hey, Rae. Listen to this and tell me if it's loud (_not my smartest move_).

Rae: Sure. (puts headphones in)

Chris: Ready?

Rae: nods

Chris: (hits play and song goes full blast)

Rae: AHHHHH! (throws headphones)(laughs so hard cries)

Demour: Are you crying?

Rae: No, hehe, I'm, hehe, laughing, hehe.

Demour: Right.

Rae: (turning to Brant and Chris with fake French accent) I cough in your general direction.

Brant: What?

Rae: I'm sick.

Brant: Ewww.

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Me: Yeah... The bus ride takes way longer. It lasts like forty minutes.

Fang: Forty minutes of torture.

Me: It's not that- Yeah it is.

Fang: You coughed in lots of people's general directions.

Me: Yep and it got me my own personal space.

Fang:...

Me: I learned a French word today.

Fang: What word?

Me: Philosophy.

Fang: That's not French.

Me: Yeah it is.

Fang: What does it mean?

Me: Philosophy.

Fang: You made that up.

Me: NO! Where you not there when me and Irvine were singing Hakuna Matata and we both sang philosophy at the same time and I was all oh cool philosophy is the same in French as it is in English?

Fang: Wow, all that in one sentence.

Me: Answer the question.

Fang: I think I was ignoring you because you were singing Hakuna Matata.

Me: Ugh.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah.**

**Fang: Weren't you supposed to do something?**

**Me: OH SHIT I WAS SUPPOSED TO PRACTICE GUITAR!**

**Fang: Yeah**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**A/N: OH MY LANTA, I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT! I FEEL SO STUPID!**

**Fang: Rae just realized that the last time she posted chapter seven she messed up and posted chapter six again.**

**Me: Yeah and I feel horrible. **

**Fang: Thank you to PsychoticBlaze for reviewing and pointing out HER error. Also adding our thingy-ma-bobber-do-hickey to your favorite story list.**

**Me: Yeah and I loved the idea... I may use it in the future...**

**Fang: What idea?**

**Me: NOTHING!**

**Fang: Okay... If you are just now reading chapter seven for the first time, disregard everything we have said thus far basically because it has nothing to do with you...except for the thank you. **

**Me: Yeah, except for that. ONWARD!**

* * *

Me: Okay so I think I'm going crazy.

Fang: And this is new, how?

Me: Shut the front door of your face. Anyways, ... I can't remember why...

Fang: It's a miracle she has forgotten what she was saying...AGAIN!

Me: You know what I'm going to start another War of Pogo if you don't shut the front door of your face.

Fabio (a.k.a. Fang): Maybe I don't wanna shut it! Maybe I wanna go on and on and on and on and on and on about how annoying you are.

Me: Oh no you won't. (attacks Fang) (Fang runs away to hide with Rae's brother and Rae's brother's friend in hope that they will offer him safety and protect him from angry Rae who is willing to start another War of Pogo)

Muse: Hey there, ya'll. Ummm. I've never been here before so I don't exactly know what to say...

Muse: But, ummm, while Fang and Rae rip each others throats out I thought I would commentate (make up words to go with their actions even if it is completely random) their little fight. Okay here we go. Their names will be in the little " " marks if I made up the words.

"Rae": Fang, I have something important to tell you. Really important and maybe a little awkward.

"Fang": What is it, Rae?

"Rae": THE LOCKER ROOM'S ON FIRE! THE LOCKER ROOM'S ON FIRE!

"Fang": I think the game preshow has you a little confused.

Fang: STAY AWAY FROM ME! PUT THAT DOWN!

Rae: MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN A LESSON OF TALKING BAD ABOUT ME!

"Rae": RUN FASTER, FAT MAN, FASTER!

"Fang": I'M NOT FAT!

"Rae": What's that little flab I see right there then?

Fang: GET AWAY FROM ME! ALEX! TJ! A CALL TO ARMS!

Alex: Against who?

Fang: YOUR SISTER!

TJ: You're on your own, dude.

Alex: Yeah. Bye! Good luck!

Fang: Noooooo! AHHHHHH!

Muse: I think I should go seperate them. Be right back!

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Muse: Okay, guys. STOP FIGHTING!

Rae: Whoa! You actually yelled! Not even a little fake yell!

Muse: Yeah. Guess I did. Okay now both of you need to take a chill pill.

Fang: I refuse to take any medication. It could possibly be poison.

Rae: Oh go cry about it to Pooky.

Fang: Maybe I will! He is certainly a better listener than you!

Rae: Oh so now this is my fault! You better get yourself checked out for dissociative identity disorder!

Fang: What?

Rae: Oh for Pete's sake. We are learning about it in Health. It's also known as multiple personality disorder. It is really quite interesting because in rare cases of it, over one hundred different personalities have existed.

Fang: That is quite interesting.

Rae: Yeah and everyone has, like, a minor case of it.

Fang: Really?

Rae: Yeah, it's what causes daydreaming.

Fang: Hmm. Interesting.

Muse: See you guys are getting along just fine.

Rae: Yeah, I don't even remember what we were fighting about anymore.

Fabio (a.k.a. Fang): Me neither. Let's go watch the Super Bowl.

Rae: Totally. THE LOCKER ROOM'S ON FIRE! THE LOCKER ROOM'S ON FIRE!

Fabio: Not again...

* * *

**A/N: What were we even fighting about?**

**Fang: I think it was about who was going to win the Super Bowl.**

**Me: Oh yeah. I'm going to be a total wish-wash but I'm kinda glad the Packers won.**

**Fang: Why?**

**Me: Because I didn't have to run in P. E. today. Not that you would know. You turn invisible and hide in the locker room during P. E.**

**Fang: Yeah... Not the girls' though. That would just be creepy.**

**Me: Yeah very stalker-like.**

**Fang: Yeah. It's weird how guys in your class don't notice when someone walks into the locker room but doesn't walk out.**

**Me: Yeah... What do you do the entire hour?**

**Fang: Mostly sleep.**

**Me: I wish I could do that.**

**Fang: Yeah it's like my own personal naptime.**

**Me: This A/N is getting way too long.**

**Fang: Yeah it is.**

**Me: We also said yeah a lot.**

**Fang: Yeah we did.**

**Me: We should stop now.**

**Fang: Yeah we should.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I realize that I have sorta dropped off the face of the Earth since like February. But I have a good reason. Reasons?**

**Fang: Reasons, Rae, reasons. You have more than one.**

**Me: Oh, yeah. I do. If you don't really care, which I know a lot of you don't (it's okay I hate reading author's notes too unless they are funny), you can skip this.**

**Fang: Sure go right ahead. Not like we are saying anything important.**

**Me: Shut up. Firstly, I have received a part in my school's production of Seussical. I'm just an extra, but I have had to be there for just about every rehearsal. It is driving me insane. And secondly, when I don't have rehearsal, I have a class I need to go to after school.**

**Fang: She drags me too it with her.**

**Me: Yes, I do. It is three hours of lectures and informational movies. AND IT GIVES HOMEWORK! Not just a little homework either. No, outline 22 chapters of Acts and turn it in in one week. Oodles of fun.**

**Fang: Now that you have finished that. Thank the nice person who sent you something back in February.**

**Me: Thank you to Dominique the Author for complimenting on my user name. It is that because I had to get up at four a.m. once and didn't go to sleep until like midnight. I had the worst headache when I got up. I felt hungover. Worst experience ever.**

**Fang: I don't think they really care that much.**

**Me: Me neither.**

**Fang: ONWARD!**

* * *

Me: Okay. So I have fun facts to share with you all!

Fang: Oh no.

Me: Oh yes! Okay. Fun fact number one. Did you know that when you say "I need a utensil," you say "a" not "an" even though it starts with a vowel?

Fang: No, nor did I want to.

Me: Too bad. Utensil means fork...or knife...or spoon... Would that count as fun fact number two?

Fnick: Sure, whatever makes this go faster.

Me: Fun fact number three. Someone yells the f word in the movie _Newsies._

Fnick: You know you can say it and probably no one would be offended.

Me: Yeah. But it's rude to say something like that.

Fnick: Someone shoot me now.

Me: No. Where was I? Oh yeah! Fun fact number four!

Fnick: NOOO!

Me: There were actually five Robins and one of them was a girl.

Fnick: Again so boring. I would rather get teeth pulled than listen to this.

Me: Fine. What do you wanna do?

Fnick: Anything but this.

Me: Which would be?

Fnick: I would eat green eggs and ham. I would eat them on a train. I would eat them in the rain. I would eat them with a goat. I would eat them in a boat. I would eat them in a house. I would eat them with a mouse. I would eat them here or there. I would eat them anywhere. I would rather eat green eggs and ham than listen to more fun facts from you.

Me: No fair! You used Dr. Seuss against me!

Fang: That's what you get for making me sit through months worth of Seussical rehearsals.

Me: Yeah I'm kinda suprised she hasn't tried to give you a part yet.

Fang: The performances are tomorrow and I don't have a costume.

Me: Yeah, but I have the awesome-ist tights ever. They are bright blue. And I get to wear a hot pink wig.

Fang: You get so excited over the littlest things.

Me: Yep. _Oh the thinks you can think. Any thinker who thinks can come up with a few. Think a trip on a ship to the Vipper of Vip or to Solla Sollew._

Fang: Is there even a place called Solla Sollew?

Me: There is a place called Sollen in Sweden.

Fang: Of course you would know something like that.

Me: Yep. I would. My feet are killing me.

Fang: Why. Do. I. Care?

Me: Those stupid shoes are so painful.

Fang: Again. Why. Do. I. CARE?

Me: Gosh, stop yelling at me. Your going to make me cry.

Fang: Shut up.

Me: Meany.

Fang: Ngh. (sticks tongue out)

Me: Ngh. (sticks tongue out too)

Fang: Stupid Who.

Me: Who?

Fang: You!

Me: I feel deja vu coming on. _We are Whos here. Win or lose here. Struggling to stay alive. Each gust propels our dust. Oh, how the heck do Whos survive? At any given moment, we could crash or be drowned. Hitting the ground, oh my. Here on Who the tiniest planet in the sky._

Fang: Stop singing.

Me: Fine. You know what we're done here for today. You big meanie.

* * *

**A/N: Fang: Hey you cut me off.**

**Me: Yep I did.**

**Fang: Do I get to say what I was going to say?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Fang: Not even if I apologize?**

**Me: Nope...Well, maybe...**

**Fang: I'm sorry.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Fang: Can I say it now?**

**Me: Nope. You can't. Haha. I am a mean person who tricked you into apologizing for no reason.**

**Fang: Meanie.**

**Me: Yep and don't you forget it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, I NEED to start a new chapter of this story...blog...thingy-mabobbber.**

**Fang: Is that even a word?**

**Me: No clue. The reason I need to start a new chapter (besides, the fact that I am going to leave you all here very soon) is the inbox of my email is overflowing with stuff from FanFiction.**

**Fang: Why don't you just delete all the of them?**

**Me: GASP! Delete the love I have received? That is like awful! I must first thank all the kind people!**

**Fang: (Facepalm)**

**Me: You just killed two brain cells. Now first, we have zorua (interesting name by the way). Thank you for adding this thingamabobber to your favorite stories, story alert, and reviewing. I'm seriously considering it. I'll let you know when I come back in July.**

**Fang: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute... JULY?**

**Me: Yeah, is that a problem?**

**Fang: I thought we came back in June.**

**Me: I have crazy amounts of stuff to do in June so it is July.**

**Fang: Grrr.**

**Me: Whatever. Secondly, thanks to Real Men Play Quidditch for the nice review. Don't worry about not seeing Monty Python. No one, and I mean no one, in my school has seen it so they all look at me funny when I randomly quote it. I am jealous however that you have read Angel and I haven't. I feel so behind the times.**

**Fang: I wanna do one. I wanna do one. Thanks to WingedDhampir73 for reviewing. Twice. And basically putting Rae on every alert and favorite thing possible. I refuse to be stolen by you. Though I do like the compliment about my hotness. What's a dhampir?**

**Me: It's a half-vampire, half-human. I appreciate all the love. WingedDhampir73, you gave Fang a big head when he read your comment.**

**Fang: Did not.**

**Me: Did too. But oh well. Onward!**

* * *

Fang: Rae is... I'm not sure what she's doing...

Rae: I'm trying to finish my book!

Fang: While trying to do your science study guide?

Rae: It's for extra credit.

Fang: Doing both at the same time?

Rae: No, the study guide's for extra credit on the exam, and the book is for a competition between my friends.

Fang: Okay... Why?

Rae: Because Megan, Abi, and I have a bet going to see who can read the most books this summer.

Fang: Its not summer yet really.

Rae: Exam week counts.

Fang: Ah, what will you win?

Rae: Bragging rights. Me and Abi just want to beat Megan. If either me or Abi wins, its fine. Megan can't win.

Fang: You strange, strange girls.

Rae: Yep. On nerd day during homecoming week, we had a nerd fight.

Fang: What's a nerd fight?

Rae: A nerd fight is when you try to out due the other person with all your nerdy accomplishments like having a higher GPA, knowing more fun facts, or reading more books than the other people involved. I'm pretty sure you were there.

Fang: I'm pretty sure I was sitting with the other table because your table is full of little fangirls.

Rae: It is not! It is just me and Abi and we aren't that bad. We are fangirls for The Hunger Games though.

Fang: Yeah. Like everyone at your table is either reading it or has read it.

Rae: Yep. But anyways, I only have one exam tomorrow so we get to go home early again tomorrow.

Fang: YES! VICTORY!

Rae: Yep and then we leave for Savannah. Then we come home for a little over a week and then we leave for Athens. Then we come home and I work crazy hard on my portfolio for the trip.

Fang: You know what would be wierd if someone you know (as in goes to your school) read this and started looking at you strange.

Rae: Well... most people already do, but... I don't know how I would react to that since the only people I know that might read this would probably look at me the same way. Except for the fact that I have a seperate life with a ficitional character.

Fang: Hey, I take offense to that!

Rae: Whatever. That would be wierd if they found my account even. They...well...there would be some interesting questions asked.

Fang: Whatever.

Rae: _I'm not a witch. I'm not a witch!_

Fang: _But you're dressed as one._

Rae: _They dressed me up like this._

Alex:_Well we did do the nose._

Fang: _The nose?_

Alex: _And the hat. But she's a witch._

Rae: _She turned me into a newt_

Fang: _A newt?_

Rae: _I got bettah._

Alex: I love your British accent.

Rae: When did you get there?

Alex: When you started quoting Monty Python.

Rae: GET OUT! (throws pillow)

Alex: (ducks and runs)

Rae: Geez, little brothers.

Fang: Can't live with'em.

Rae: Could live without'em.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'M BACK! Did you miss me? I hope you did.**

**Fang: Hey, I'm here too!**

**Me:Oh, yeah. So we are back from Savannah.**

**Fang: And Greece.**

**Me: And Daytona.**

**Fang: And-wait we haven't really been any where else.**

**Me: No, we haven't. But on Thursday, you're going with me to get my wisdom teeth out.**

**Fang: shudder**

**Me: I should be the one shuddering. I'm afraid of needles. Well, we should thank some peoples now. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and favorited stuff and added stuff to alerts. Sorry for this being so impersonal, but there have been so many people that I think it would take an entire chapter to thank you all personally soooooo yeah.**

**Fang: Where'd your brother go?**

**Me: Across the street to hang out with his friend. **

**Fang: That was like five hours ago.**

**Me: Your point? They're usually here all day.**

**Fang: True, true.**

**Me: Yup. Onward to the chapter.**

* * *

Fang: Don't you have something you should be working on. Like a journal or a portfolio.

Me: Yeah. But I'm procrastinating.

Fang: You do that fairly well.

Me: Yup. This will have nothing to do with anything but let us flashback to you and Will on the plane to Athens.

Fang: Haha. We don't need to do that.

Me: Oh, yes. Yes, we do.

Fang: No, no, we don't. Please no.

Me: Well, since you said please...

Fang: We won't do it.

Me: Yes, we will. Go now! While he is distracted!

FLASHBACK

Will: Whoa, look at the dam out the window.

Fang: Yeah, it looks so close yet it's so far away.

Will: Yeah. I've never seen a dam in the middle of the ocean. This is going in my journal.

Fang: Dude! You totally should. Rae, put the dam in your journal.

Me: What? Fang, what dam?

Fang: Right there.

Me: Where?

Fang: Out the window. In the ocean.

Will: We've been flying over it for like two hours!

Me: That's the wing of the plane.

Will and Fang: NO IT'S A DAM!

Leah: What are you guys talking about?

Will: The dam in the middle of the ocean.

Fang: It's right outside the window.

Will: We have been flying over it for two hours. It's going in my journal.

Leah: Will, sweetie, that's the wing of the plane.

Will: No it's-(plane turns)-Oh, Fang, that's the wing of the plane...Leah, look the water's white!

Leah: Those are clouds.

Will: Oh...

Fang: Even I knew that.

Me: No, you didn't.

Fang: I know.

Me: And I was right about it being the wing of the plane.

END FLASHBACK

Fang: You're telling people of my stupidity during sleep deprivation.

Me: Yup and it gives me great satisfaction to type out that story for the opportunity of our loyal readers to read.

Fang: Whatever. At least, I'm not telling people about... Wait, you didn't have a really embarrassing moment like that.

Me: Ha. Ha. HA!

Fang: Whatever. Forget this.

Me: Fang! Fang, don't leave! Fang! Fang, I'm sorry! Fang!

Fang: BOOOOO!

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fang: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who's laughing now?

Me: NOT FUNNY!

Fang: On the contrary, I found it hilarious.

Me: Meanie.

Fang: Hurtful.

Me: Wimp.

Fang: Bully.

Me: Name-caller.

Fang: Really? I'm the name-caller.

Me: Yes. Yes, you are.

Fang: Fine then.

Me: Wow, we really do have a love-hate relationship.

Fang: Love-hate relationship? Really?

Me: Yup. Shall we discuss the reasons why?

Fang: Um... No...

Me: Good. Cuz I really don't want to.

Fang: Why are we watching that show about the kids that live on a boat?

Me: You mean _Suite Life on Deck_?

Fang: Yeah. Sure.

Me: Because my brother refuses to watch it somewhere else and the laptop charger is downstairs until further notice.

Fang: Why?

Me: Because my mom likes to have it down here so she can see my pictures blown up on the TV and not on the computer screen. She is being very critical of my pictures that I took out of the bus windows.

Fang: I'm hungry.

Me: There's a kitchen. You have feet and arms that aren't broken. Go get yourself food.

Fang: Fine. I will.

Me: You should.

Fang: I'm going to heat up some stuff in the microwave.

Me: Okay.

Fang: Umm. Rae. Should the microwave be smoking like that?

Me: Fang! What did you do?

Fang: I just put the mac-and-cheese in the microwave and pushed the one minute button. Then it started smoking.

Me: Did you take the plastic wrap off of the pan?

Fang: There was plastic wrap on the pan?.

Me: You're an idiot. Remind me never to let you near the microwave again. This is almost as bad as the time Alex put candy in the microwave.

Fang: Alex put candy in the microwave?

Me: YOU WERE THERE! Do you not notice anything?

Fang: No.

* * *

**A/N: Really? Must you put things in the microwave?**

**Fang: You let me.**

**Me: From now on you are never, ever, EVER allowed to touch the microwave or any other electrical appliance without my supervision.**

**Fang: Whatever.**

**Me: Wish me luck with getting my wisdom teeth out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Soooo. After many, many weeks, I regret to inform you all that...(sniffle, sniffle) Fang-he (sniffle)- well, he- he's not dead! (SOBS) **

**Fang: Love you too, Rae.**

**Me: Aww you know you do. Anyways, I received an overwhelming feeling to other day that I was abandoning my-**

**Fang: AHEM!**

**Me: OUR! Our readers. So I wrote up the following rambling... And then left it to rot somewhere in cyberspace... AND HAVE NOW POSTED IT FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT!**

**Fang: So enjoy!**

* * *

Fang: Don't you have better things you could be doing?

ME: Well,... No.

Fang: Don't you have school tomorrow?

ME: SHHHHHHHH! That is the accursed word! Don't let anyone else hear that you said that!

Fang: What? School?

ME: AHHHHH! Powers weakening! Writer's block coming on! Losing individuality! Energy sapped! (slumps on floor)

Fang: Bravo! Bravo! You should be on Broadway!

ME: (Perks up) You really think so?

Fang: No.

ME: (Pouts a little) Well fine then. This notepad thing is very weird.

Fang: How so?

ME: Well some of the letters are the same size and they look exactly the same if you them uppercase and lowercase.

Fang: Oh, yeah. HOw come your name is in all caps and mine isn't?

ME: Because I'm specialfullerer!

Fang: Specialfullerer? Really?

ME: YEP!

Fang: YOu made that word up!

ME: NU-UH! My brother did!

Fangdalicious (a.k.a. Fang): That means it is made up!

ME: NU-UH!

Fangdalicious (a.k.a. Fang): Uh-Huh!

ME: NU-Uh!

Fangdalicious (a.k.a. Fang): Uh-Huh!

Me: Uh-Huh!

Fangdalicious (a.k.a. Fang): Nu-Uh!

ME: Ha! I win you agreed with me!

Fangdalicious (a.k.a. Fang, a.k.a. Bob the magical pony): $%&*^$...*&&^%^%$#!##$$^&*(*&^%$##$%^$#$%^$#!

ME: Bad, Fang! (Squirts with water bottle)

Fangdalicious (a.k.a. Fang, a.k.a. Bob the magical pony, a.k.a. Pippy the Penguin): What was that for?

ME: You cursed like a cartoon character! (Squirts him some more)

Fangdlaicious (a.k.a. Fang, a.k.a. Bob the magical pony, a.k.a. Pippy the penguin, a.k.a. Billy Bob Jim Bo Jr.): I headbanged the desk and your computer was in the way!

ME: Oh... That makes sense actually... Kind of...

Fangdalicious (a.k.a. Fang, a.k.a. Bob the magical pony, a.k.a. Pippy the Penguin, a.k.a. Billy Bob Jim Bo Jr., a.k.a. Syrah, the famous Shakira impersonator): Why is it taking you so long to type my name all the time anymore?

Me: No reason.

Fangdalicious (a.k.a. Fang, a.k.a. Bob the magical pony, a.k.a. Pippy the Penguin, a.k.a. Billy Bob Jim Bo Jr., a.k.a. Syrah, the famous Shakira impersonator): Change my name back.

Me: Why?

Fangdalicious (a.k.a. Fang, a.k.a. Bob the magical pony, a.k.a. Pippy the Penguin, a.k.a. Billy Bob Jim Bo Jr., a.k.a. Syrah, the famous Shakira impersonator): First of all, because my name is not fangdalicious. My name is Fang. Also, my name is not Bob the magical pony or Pippy the Penguin. It is also not Billy Bob Jim Bo Jr. And lastly,... You think I could be a Shakira impersonator?

ME: I had that episode of Wizards of Waverly Place stuck in my head where they all dress up in the end like Shakira.

Fang (Secret government agent completely against letting me have any fun): Rae. Stop.

Me: Fine.

Fang: Much better.

Me: You know... You are a party pooper.

Fang: Me? I'm the party pooper? YOu are the one who makes me go to school with you and all other sorts of stuff. Might I remind you who abducted me.

Me: Ahhh! Big words! Its the weekend! You can use big words tomorrow.

Fang: Whatever.

Me: Yup...Maybe I can drive to the store later.

Fang: NO! NO! There will be no driving to the store!

Me: Come on I'm not that bad!

Fang: You were not sitting in the back seat when you almost hit that one person on I-95!

Me: That person had it coming! Anyways, the car was plastered with driving school stuff and student driver thingys. They should have known better.

Fang (Secret Blackmarket agent!): True.

Me: See I told ya!

Fang (Is dressing up like a pretty princess for Halloween): No need to rub it in.

Me: hehe.

Fang (No, seriously. We have his costume all picked out): What is so funny?

Me: Nothing.

Fang (It gonna be all pink and frilly): Oh goodness, not again...

Me: What?

Fang (Feel free to come and see it!): You're changing my name thingy again, aren't you?

Me: Who? Me? No?

Fang (If you know where I live that is): Yes, you are.

Me: No, I'm not!

Fang (You creepy stalkers knowing where I live): Fine, you aren't.

Me: Told you.

Fang (That must be you're day job): Can we stop this rant?

Me: Yup. But I have to do one thing before we go.

Fang (Your night job is...A SECRET GOVERNMENT AGENT!): What?

Me: I'M LIKE A HAWK! THESE ARE EAGLE EYES!

Fang: Lord, help me...

Me: BYE!

* * *

**Fang: You change my name a lot in these chapters.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm just now realizing it.**

**Fang: And then there is the joke at the end no one is going to get.**

**Me: Well, they might laugh from the randomness, but they won't completely understand it. To the fullest extent anyways.**

**Fang: And just for the record, I'm not going as a pretty princess.**

**Me: Cuz going as a Twilight vampire is so much more manly.**

**Fang: Shut up! You promised you wouldn't tell!**

**Me: Goodness! You sound like you're five. Anyways, I'm wrapping this up right now.**

**Fang: Bye...**

**Me: BYE! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It has been too long! I'm sorry! Forgive me! It's that stupid place called school's fault!**

**Fang: I think they get it.**

**Me: I hope so. Anyways, to answer a question I got in the reviews, no I do not live in Ohio... Unless Ohio was 80 degrees on CHRISTMAS! Christmas is when it is supposed to be all cold and snow... Well... snow other places it never snows here...**

* * *

Me: BE JEALOUS!

Fang: WE DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!

Me: HIGH FIVE! (misses high five from Fang horribly) Wow, umm... No one saw that...

Fang: What high five?

Me: You realize we have been doing this for over a year now

Fang: What being totally awesome and stuff?

Me: Yes! And I think I'm rubbing off on you.

Fang: I think we have gone over this is a previous chapter...

Me: Probably... Anyways, I would like to say that I abducted Max-

Fang: You abducted Max! How could you not tell me? Where are you hiding her? Max! MAX!

Me: -But I didn't.

Fang: WHAT?

Me: Stop yelling! If you had let me finish my sentence, you would know I really didn't.

Fang: You suck.

Me: Aw, thanks.

Fang: You're not welcome.

Me: Whatever. Instead, I got the next best thing-

Fang: You abducted Max II. MAYA-

Me: I didn't abduct Maya so SHUT UP!

Fang: Fine. (goes and pouts in corner)

Me: As I was saying, I got the next best thing...drum roll, please...

Fang: I'm not doing it.

Me: Whatever... DAMON! ( Damon Salvatore appears out of no where)

Damon: What the hell?

Fang: We're not even from the same story!

Damon: Who's he?

Me: Fang, this is Damon from The Vampire Diaries. Damon, this is Fang from the Maximum Ride series.

Damon: Where's Elena?

Me: Happily living her life in Mystic Falls, Virginia, with Stefan.

Damon: Where am I?

Me: Not there. You're not even in the same state!

Damon: Is she always like this?

Fang: Pretty much you get used to it.

Alex: Rae, what do you want for- Is that Ian Somerhalder?

Damon: Who's Ian Somerhalder?

Me: Alex, that's Damon. Damon, don't worry about it. Alex, I'll worry about it in a minute.

Alex: Okay. See ya later, Damon. Fang, you want to play video games.

Fang: Not right now, little dude. I want to see how you're sister handles this.

Alex: (mutter under breath) I'm not little.

Me: Alrighty, then... Well... This is interesting...

Damon: Well, since you are clueless about this whole this... I'm heading out.

Me: No, you're not.

Damon: Uh, yeah, I am.

Me: Nope, because I have you're ring.

Damon: Son of a-

Me: No cursing. (Squirts water at him like you do a cat)

Damon: Give it back.

Me: No.

Damon: (using compulsion) Give me back my ring.

Me: (looks him square in the eyes) N. O. No.

Damon: How?

Me: Vervaine.

Fang: Well, as much as I love watching you torment innocent vampires, Rae-

Me: Don't let him fool you he's not innocent.

Fang:- I'm starving.

Me: Me too. Let us feast upon the wondrous food that can be found in the refridgedator and the pantry.

Fang and Damon: What?

Me: (sigh) Let's go find some grub downstairs that is still edible.

Fang and Damon: Oh.

Damon: Do you have any blood?

Me: Yep. I came to this barbeque prepared.

Damon: Don't do that.

Fang: Seriously.

Me: Fine.

* * *

**A/N: So I have briefly abducted Damon Salvatore.**

**Damon: Hello.**

**Fang: He's not half bad.**

**Me: My mom and I think he's dreamy.**

**Damon: What?**

**Me: NOTHING! That seriously wasn't said out loud was it.**

**Damon: Yes. Yes it was.**

**Me: Oh no. (Face palm) But anyways, I gave a couple hints as to where I live this chapter and in the a/n's.**

**Fang: If you can guess where Rae bases her operations out of-**

**Me: You win a... drum roll, please... **

**(Insert drum roll sound)**

**Me: A MYSTERIOUS PRIZE!**

**Fang: Oooo, aaaaaah!**

**Me: Yup. Bye!**

**Fang: Adios, nos amigos!**

**Damon: Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY! If you read my other story, you know what happened but if you don't, I'm lazy, my computer's dumb, but now it's all good.**

* * *

Fang: Not really.

Me: No?

Fang: The play. Remember.

Me: Oh, yeah that. I'm the narrator... It's a lot cooler part than it sounds.

Fang: We're doing Into the Woods at school and Rae got to be the narrator.

Me: I sing a song and have like a whole paragraph of lines straight.

Fang: The narrator's usually aguy but the director changed it just for her.

Me: YUP! :D

Fang: I'm just a company member.

Me: Oh, shut up you get to walk across the stage.

Fang: ONCE!

Me: Fang's just bitter.

Fang: :P I know all the freaking songs by heart now...

Me: Same here... I just need to review my lines and finish learning the words to the last song.

Fang: Rae?

Me: Yeah?

Fang: THAT'S YOUR SONG!

Me: Oh, I know. The group part though 'cause right now that sucks.

Fang: True.

Me: Anyways, in case you are wondering where Damon is from the last chapter, he ran away... :(

Fang: More like you let him run away.

Me: Well, yeah. My mom didn't like having blood in the refridgerator. He kept trying to compell my friends. And he was a whiny moany "Woe is me" person.

Fang: So you just happened to leave his ring just lying around and went to take a nap.

Me: Yup.

Fang: Genius. Now if you would like to just let me go because I'm a whiny moany "Woe is me" person, I would be fine with that.

Me: Not a chance, bird boy.

Fang: Didn't think so.

Me: Anyways, Miss Music Director Lady would KILL me if I let you run away just yet.

Fang: Miss Music Director Lady? Really?

Me: Yup!

Fang: So what else are we going to talk about now?

Me: I'm not sure...

Fang: ...

Me: ...

Fang: ...

Me: This is awkward.

Fang: _Agony! Far more painful than yours!_

Me: Oh gosh. Here we go again...

Fang:_ When you know she would go with you, if there only were doors._

Me: I'm not singing a guys song.

Fang: Fine.

Me:_ All the curses have been ended the reverses wiped away! All is tenderness and laughter. For forever after._

Fang: _Happy now and Happy hence and Happy ever after._

Me: _Joy today and Bliss tomorrow. Tenderness and laughter._

Fang: _To be happy and forever you must see your wish come true._

Me: HAHAHAHA! You sang a girls part!

Fang: Shut up.

Me: No.

Fang: I won't talk to you backstage anymore.

Me: Meh. I gotst other peoples to hang with.

Fang: Don't talk weird it isn't flattering on you.

Me: Gee thanks.

Fang: I wonder what other people are going to say tomorrow when they see the set in the gym for Team Sports.

Me: They'll probably complain. Sucks for them.

Fang: So compassionate.

Me: I refuse to sweat tomorrow. I will not go to play practice disgusting.

Fang: Just wait till we have to wear our costumes.

Me: UGH! At least, it's pretty.

Fang: Yup.

Me: You just admitted my costume was pretty.

Fang: Because it is.

Me: Touche.

Fang: ...

Me: ...

Fang: ...

Me: ...

Fang: ...

Me: ...

Fang: ...

Me: ...

Fang: ...

Me: ...

Fang: ...

Me: ...

Fang: ...

Me: Aren't we an interesting bunch?

Fang: I'm sorry that I can't beat the _Finding Nemo_ quotes from earlier between you and Abi.

Me: MY EXIT BUDDY!

Fang: Oh no.

Me: Duuuude. Duuuuuude. Duuuuude. Whoa, don't hurl. Just waxed the shell.

Fang: What have I started?

Me: Fin. Nogin. Dude.

Fang: I apologize for the monster I have created.

Me: Escahpeh! Hey that kind of looks like the words ESCAPE!

Fang: I know now how horrible she is.

Me: You can read?

Fang: Please someone save me.

Me: I can read!

Fang: I don't know what I did to deserve this.

Me: Quick read this!

Fang: Help please!

Me: P. Sherman. 42 Wallaby Way. Sydney. Hey, I remembered!

Fang; Are you do yet?

Me: Yep.

Fang: Have fun?

Me: Yep.

Fang: Tired?

Me: Yep. It's almost time for my shower and then off to bed for me... Technically... Writing makes me sleepy.

Fang: You're weird.

Me: The rain makes me loopy.

Fang: You sure about that?

Me: No.

Fang: Ok.

* * *

**A/N: I love how we randomly go off on tangents.**

**Fang: And how we continued what you were talking about in the author's note at the beginning of the chapter on into the chapter.**

**Me: It was going to be in the author's note but then look how long it would have been. **

**Fang: Ready for play practice tomorrow?**

**Me: Not a chance on this good earth.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So more than likely there is someone out there right now who wants to kill me...**

**Fang: I hope not. I don't want to die too.**

**Me: Oh so it's ok for me to die but threaten your life and everything changes!**

**Fang: Pretty much.**

**Me: Great to know. But anyways, I was going to do an update during the summer but I forgot... And then I was going to do one last week, but my computer crashed or something and yeah... So now I'm on my mom's computer! So enjoy!**

* * *

Fang: Sooooooooooo...

Me: That was a really long "so."

Fang: Yup. I'm exhausted after our day in the car. It was sooooooooo boring!

Me: Ah yes. The drive to Orlando and back... Always fun to spend two and a half hours in a car then wander around in 100 degree heat then get back in the car and drive another two and a half hours home...

Fang: UCF looked cool though.

Me: Yes, yes it did. What else did we do this summer?

Fang: We went to South Dakota.

Me: Oh, you mean when the GPS tried to kill us! Tried to drive us right off of a cliff!

Fang: "TURN RIGHT! TURN LEFT! MAKE A LEGAL U-TURN! TURN RIGHT!"

Me: "TURN RIGHT!" "Um... that's a cliff." "TURN LEFT!" "Um... there's no road over there." "MAKE A LEGAL U-TURN!" "Maybe we should turn the GPS off now."

Fang: It tried to kill us so many times that at one point whenever it told us left we would all look right and vice versa.

Me: Except for that one time it really was left and we drove for an hour in the wrong direction...

Fang: Yeah that was embarrassing.

Me: And then that donkey followed us!

Fang: He was awesome we should have brought him home.

Me: What would you feed him? You don't know anything about donkeys?

Fang: I would feed him pringles and twizzlers! They loved it when we fed them those there!

Me: Yeah, I'm pretty sure one was going to eat my hair if I didn't give him another twizzler.

Fang: Yeah! They stuck their heads in the window and were trying to give you a kiss!

Me: Fang, are you right in the head?! They were biting each other and were going to bite me!

Fang: NO, THEY WEREN'T! And I don't know...I may be a little overtired...

Me: Yes, they were! And I told you to go to sleep before three in the morning. I know I can't function with less that six hours of sleep and you sure as hell can't.

Fang: How do you know that six is the minimum?

Me: I've stayed up later and pain was inflicted upon my person. Trust me six is the minimum.

Fang: :P

Me: Don't stick your tongue out at me!

Fang: I think your parents are home from the grocery store.

Me: Yeah, I can hear them. We should probably wrap this up soon...

Fang: Yeah... I don't want to...

Me: We'll update again soon. I promise.

Fang: Upon pain of death.

Me: What?

Fang: Promise we will update soon upon pain of your own death! NOW!

Me: Um... That's a little harsh...

Fang: DO IT!

Me: I think you should go to bed now.

Fang: But it's only nine o'clock!

Me: All the more reason. Now say good night.

Fang: GOOD NIGHT! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Me: Night, everyone! Fang, are you sure you're all right?

Fang: Yeppers, Peppers! Right as rain in the brain!

Me: Yeah, you need sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it turns out upon further investigation that Fang had been having some allergy problems early from some pollen or something so my mom gave him some benedryll. It was not unfortunately non-drowsy and therefore made in very loopy... Maybe we shouldn't give Fang allergy meds... Or we should do it more often... Not quite sure yet... Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Rae: Ok so I know it's been forever since I've posted anything...

Fang: Look at that tumbleweed! The dust bunnies!

Rae: Like I said, FOREVER.

Fang: Don't you know it?

Rae: (to Fang) Listen if you aren't going to help, just leave alright.

Fang: Alright, alright.

Rae: Thanks. So um this probably isn't going to be very funny and is more of an update on what's going on in my life right now than anything that has to do with Maximum Ride or whatever so if you don't exactly care about that (and I honestly don't blame you) then you can go now. No one is making you stay.

Fang: You just pissed off so many flamers

Rae: Honestly, I could care less right now. Ok, now where to start?

Fang: Start with last weekend.

Rae: Good idea. So last weekend I was backstage manager for my school's production of Honk Jr. for 6th to 9th graders. They were adorable and did awesome. Love you guys.

Fang: I was roped into being backstage crew.

Rae: But disappeared any time I needed him.

Fang: Can't have it both ways.

Rae: Whatever. Auditions are this week for the high school's production of The Musical Adventures of Flat Stanley. Fun stuff there.

Fang: 10 page paper due Wednesday for AP English.

Rae: SATs Saturday

Fang: Travel Studies classes start tomorrow.

Rae: Massive US History test Friday

Fang: You have a party Friday as well

Rae: Dentist appointment tomorrow (shudder)

Fang: Doctor visit for shots for traveling to Peru.

Rae: Jubilate (show choir) Wednesday

Fang: Basically a crap ton of stuff to do this week or in the near future

Rae: The stress and the sleep deprivation are going to kill me. I'm running on five hours of sleep right now and probably won't get much more than that for the next couple of nights.

Fang: That sounds about right. Oh the joys of being a junior.

Rae: Now this is where it gets a little hard to talk about. So... gah why is this so hard! Just spit it out! I think that I may suffer from undiagnosed depression. I'm not kidding so I don't want to get any comments saying "go kill yourself" or "lol you r so funny!" or any variation of that. It started a year or two ago and I thought that the mood swings were normal. I would go from laughing and joking around to basically sobbing in two minutes without anyone really saying a word to me.

Then I started getting suicidal thoughts. They never really got past that but I seriously thoughtout about how I would do it to cause myself the least pain and who would miss me and the consequences and all that jazz. For the most part, I could talk myself out of it and it never really got past thinking about it. On average, those thoughts have stopped except for the odd one here or there but nothing I'm concerned littlest things would send me into a mess though and I honestly believed that no one could understand what I was going through.

You saw my massive list of things to do this week and it is constantly growing and changing to accomodate other things. This has sent me into the worst bought of depression yet. I don't usually cry at school and keep my emotions there more positive. But I have warned all of my friends that if I start crying not to ask me what's wrong, it's just stress. But it's so much more than that and I feel like I can't tell them because they will look at me differently. I already started crying twice in class and once at lunch and honestly (gosh the cryings started again) i dont know anymore how i feel. I wrote and rewrote that sentence so many different times its not even funny.

Gonna be honest, this is the first time I have typed out how I feel and it scares me that this is what going on in my head. But yeah... I just want a hug...

Bye...

Talk to you later hopefully


End file.
